The variety of devices that may be employed by computing devices is ever increasing. For example, a computing device may employ devices configured for storage, printing, scanning, wireless communication, voice input, image capture, and so on to add a multitude of different functionality to the computing device.
Traditional techniques that were used to gather telemetry data about the computing devices, however, typically did not identify the devices that were associated with the computing device. Therefore, it could be difficult to determine “how” and “where” functionality of the computing device was achieved. This further complicated processing of the telemetry data, such as compatibility analysis to determine issues that may occur between the computing device and the devices connected to it.